Happy Birthday Hinata!
by Reedoh
Summary: It was just a birthday phone call...still, it meant so much more to her. A/N Yeah, everyone always says JUST READ! So I'm gonna change it up and say DON'T READ! I mean it though. Lol.


Happy Birthday Hinata!

Summary: It was just a birthday phone call...still, it meant so much more to her.

Disclaimer: I wish I could Marry Naruto...and Kakashi...and Gaaara...*drool*

Authors Note: Yeah, probably OOC....really. Completely. This is a real world story, so Akamaru is a small puppy. I suck at writing. Beta=Midnight Essence, she's awesome, she can fly, she occasionally smells nice. These are all true facts that I've seen with my own eyes, and yes! I can SEE smells ;)

I was browsing the village market and enjoying the cool December breeze to pass the time as I waited when I heard the thudding of someone's feet running not far behind me on the worn down dirt ground.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" Kiba squealed somewhat girlishly before jumping onto my back, almost knocking me to the ground with his weight. I laughed nervously but turned my face to smile up at him. I bit my lip as I felt my knees start to buckle under him.

"Knock it off Kiba." Shino sighed, walking up behind us and shaking his head, "Happy Birthday." He added looking at me...I think. I couldn't exactly tell with him wearing sunglasses and all, I smiled at him gratefully when I felt Kiba slip off of me.

"Oh! Me and Shino got you a gift!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, absentmindedly patting Akamaru on the head from where he sat inside his jacket.

Shino sighed again, "Shino and I got you a gift, Kiba, Shino and I..." he corrected him quietly before turning his head to another direction.

Kiba shook his head and waved it off, "Yeah, yeah. It doesn't matter! What matters is the gift we got for Hinata!" he all but shrieked, causing Shino to whip his head around and glare at him...or at least that's what I assumed he was doing, you know...the sun glasses again.

I made a mental note to ask him why he always had to wear them, it probably had something to do with the bugs living inside him—Oh! I'm thinking about it again! I internally shuddered and pushed thoughts about bugs living inside of him away, if I got to thinking about it I wouldn't be able to stand next to him.

"Okay...what did you get me?" I asked politely, hoping to save Kiba from getting hurt and Shino from getting any more annoyed. Kiba grinned mischievously before pursing his lips, "It's a surprise!" he announced.

I frowned, "Then why did you tell me? Now I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about it..." I argued, getting uncharacteristically irritated, causing Kiba to smile in response.

"I wanted to get you hyped up!" he explained, before grabbing my arm and pulling in a random direction, not bothering to check if Shino was following.

There was an audible sigh from behind us before I heard his quiet footsteps following us. I looked around, wondering where they were taking me, but not sure whether to ask or if it was the surprise he'd been talking about.

After a couple minutes of walking Kiba stopped abruptly before letting go of my arm and turning to look at me, "Okay, so don't freak out...but we're going to have to blindfold you from here." he announced pulling out a purple bandanna.

My eyes bulged and I took a step back from him with a "Eep!" bumping into Shino in the process. I looked at him worriedly and took a step to the side before looking at Kiba cautiously.

Kiba laughed at my reaction before sighing, "Oh, come on! It's not weird! It's just to keep the surprise a surprise. Aren't we your friends? Don't you trust us?" he pouted his lips and used his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and gave in, walking over to him and lifting my hair up so he could tie the bandanna over my eyes.

"So...What kind of surprise is it?" I asked as they led me to wherever it was they were leading me. Kiba chuckled but didn't say anything, causing me to frown again. I sighed and tried to imagine what it could be and felt my heart flutter...maybe Naruto was home? No...he wouldn't be home for more than a few months. Though I knew it was illogical and impossible, I couldn't help but let a little hope bloom.

I was getting bored with trying to talk myself out of believing Naruto was the surprise when Kiba finally stopped walking and let out a sigh, "Ah, here we go." he muttered under his breath before I heard the sound of a doorknob turning and the opening of a door. I held my breath and strained to hear inside, but wherever we were, it was completely quiet except for Kiba and Shino's breathing...well Kiba's breathing at least.

"Okay! We're here!" he announced to me, pushing me a couple more steps forward before going to untie the bandanna in a very slow manner. I sighed, "I bet you've been working your little mind on trying to find out what the surprise is...I bet you're gonna be really disap-*_THWACK*_-Hey! Shino man! Cut it out! That hurt! I was kidding! Hinata knows that!" Kiba complained, making me sigh once again.

Then the bandanna fell to the floor, I blinked and the entire room busted out with confetti and a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" causing me to jump, startled. They smiled and laughed as I took the whole room in. There was a brown wooden table with a light blue table cover that had a small pile of gifts next to a purple iced cake with blue sprinkles that read '_Happy Birthday Hinata_' on it. Balloons in different shades of purple littered the ceiling and strings of different blue paper were tacked along the walls. I loved it.

I smiled and blushed, "O-oh my! I don't know wh-what to s-say! Th-thank you guys so m-much!" I stuttered with excitement, though I couldn't deny a little bit of disappointment about the fact that Naruto wasn't here.

Sakura smiled as she walked up to hug me, "Happy Birthday! We've all been planning this for weeks! I hope you like it!" she babbled happily, dragging me to sit on the couch before pulling a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper off of the table and shoving it in my face.

She grinned and nodded, urging me to open it, I smiled at her shyly before slowly starting to unwrap it. She sighed and took it out of my hands, "No need to save the paper!" and ripped it open to reveal a framed photo of Naruto sleeping. I blushed horribly.

She frowned, "Oh...this isn't mine...it's from...Tsunade...." Sakura giggled and I looked at my feet, "She's not even here...must have come by earlier." she observed.

It was quiet for moment before Sakura leaned over to grab the right gift and handed it to me, "Well, hurry up!" she ordered. I did as I was told and opened the package quickly to reveal a pink bottle of _cherry blossom_ perfume.

I looked up to see an expecting Sakura, I smiled at her kindly. "Thank you, it's great. I was needing a new perfume." I informed her. She smiled and hugged me again before she was pushed off the couch. I looked up to see Ino standing with a dark purple wrapped present.

"Here, open mine next." she offered sitting down where Sakura had been moments before. I nodded and opened the box to find another bottle of perfume, only this one was a purple bottle labeled _lovely lilac. _I looked up at her and smiled awkwardly, this was obviously due to her and Sakura's rivalry. "Thank you Ino...It's...lovely." I joked. She laughed and gave me a hug before getting up to let someone else have their turn. I noticed Sakura nudge her in the ribs with her elbow and her step on Sakura's foot.

Lee ran over to the table and grabbed the gift wrapped in green before sitting down next to me, "HERE YOU GO! BIRTHDAYS ARE SO YOUTHFUL!" he shouted. I flinched, but smiled before opening it. I slowly pulled out a green jumpsuit and held it in the air. Everyone was quiet for a minute, thinking how crazy Lee was to think to give me this. "WELL?" he asked me expectantly.

I looked at him and smiled politely, "Thank you Lee, it's great." I assured him kindly. He smiled at me excitedly before looking at the jump-suit longingly.

I went through another 20 minutes of gift opening and was told by Kiba that his and Shino's gift would be given later.

Everyone was eating cake after singing me happy birthday and talking among themselves when Kiba cleared his throat as he and Shino sat down next to me. I noticed that everyone kept talking, but they were doing it more quietly, as if they were listening and watching us but trying to be subtle about it.

Kiba smiled a toothy grin before handing me a brown box with a black bow. I took it with a smile and pulled the lid off to see my purple cellphone sitting on a white cushion. I looked at Kiba confused, "This is....mine." I pointed out. He nodded as if that wasn't weird. I eyed him warily with a raised brow before picking up my phone, "Th...thank you?" I questioned, wondering how he had gotten it without me noticing.

He just nodded again before there was a moment of awkward silence only to be broken by the familiar sound of my Mario Brothers ringtone.

"Oh!" I jumped, dropping it on the cushion. Kiba quickly picked it up and read who was calling before smiling, "It's your mom." he announced pushing it towards me and answering it in the process. I frowned before quickly bringing it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Is this Hinata?" a familiar, playful voice asked happily. I threw the phone at Kiba in surprise. Kiba laughed, picking it up again and pushing it to my ear, "Helllo?" the familiar voice called.

"Um, hello?" I answered finally, my ears burning and my face already turning red.

"Ah! Okay! This **is **Hinata then. Well, here I go." He started, taking in a breath before continuing, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear cute Hinata! Happy birthday to you!" he sung happily before sighing. I was starting to shake and my face and ears were burning. "Well, that was fun. Tell me I was good." he ordered jokingly.

I opened my mouth, but it took a moment for me to form words. "Y-you w-were g-g-good." I stuttered horribly.

I almost felt him smile through the phone, "Oh, I know! No need to tell me!" he said, laughing. "So," he sighed, "How has your birthday been so far? I wish it were my birthday. I would totally be abusing my birthday powers and making people do everything I ask. Have you been abusing your birthday powers? You better be! I wasn't even home for my birthday! It was like three months ago. If I had been home on my birthday I'd be forcing all the pretty girls to give me birthday kisses. Like Sakura, she wouldn't have been able to say no, cause it was my birthday!" my spirits dropped a little bit at that.

"Then I'd make you give me as kiss, and you would blush, but you'd have to cause, well, the birthday power I'd have." he laughed, I glowed as he went on,

"I don't think I could get Tenten to kiss me though. She'd probably only kiss Neji. Though it would also probably have to be her birthday, so she would have her birthday powers. Then again, Neji still might not do it. You should talk to your cousin about that. He really needs to lighten up." he decided.

"I wish I could be there right now! But I'm gonna buy you an amazingly expensive and awesome gift to make up for it, alright? Though Jiraiya's gotta pay me back first. Jerk spent all my savings again." he complained.

"I guess I'll just have to give you a big birthday kiss when I get back home. That'll make up for it, right? Though, only if it's alright with you. I mean, I can't just do it without your permission. It's YOUR birthday! Not MINE. So, it's alright with you, right?" he asked, waiting for .3 seconds before continuing.

"Thought so, that's cool then. I'll be home sooner I think. I'm tired of being away. I miss everyone." he babbled, not needing me to say anything. My face was still heating up and he wasn't even in the room.

"So, what kind of gift are you gonna give ME for MY birthday?" he asked, "I mean, just because I wasn't THERE doesn't mean I don't deserve a gift, right? I need some love too, Hinata, I need some love too." he made a sniffling noise, pretending to cry, "You love me, right, Hinata? Please tell me you do. I can't just be here all on my own with no love. You never call me, how am I supposed to know you love me? Tell me you love me Hinata, or I'm gonna cry. Tell me! Tell me!" I felt my eyes grow ten times in size.

"Uh..u..sp-t-" I started sputtering, I couldn't do it. I couldn't even think it. I had the urge to throw the phone at Kiba again.

"Oh! Does that mean you don't love me Hinata?" He asked, pretending to be heartbroken, "This isn't a very nice birthday for me. It's not a nice Hinata birthday at all. Hinata hates me...*sniffle*" I frowned and tried to push words out of me.

"I-i-i don't h-hate y-you...N-naruto." I stuttered, my blush getting hotter and traveling farther down my face as I felt everyone in the room watching and listening to me.

"Oh but Hinata! How can I know that's true if you don't tell me you love me! Tell me you love me Hinata! Or I'll think you hate me and go sit in an emo corner and cry all day and night! Tell me you love me!" he ordered in his playful voice.

I sputtered, "Uh-uh..I-i-i l-l-l...L-love y-you?" I stammered it out as a question, and blushed even harder when I heard the people in the room gasp and giggle.

"Ah!" Naruto sighed, "so much better! I thought I was gonna die in agony just by thinking that you didn't love me! hm, We should make out now." he decided.

I froze and my blush covered my entire body, "Wh-what?" I asked incredulous.

He laughed, a beautiful laugh that I dreamed about on a nightly basis, "Oh Hinata, it's only over the phone making out! No need to be so nervous! Come on! Just for me! It can be my belated birthday gift!" he decided, "Just tell me we're making out through the phone, okay? Say we're making out through the phone Hinata!" he chuckled excitedly.

"Uh? B-b-but..."I started, but was interrupted by his perfect voice.

"Hinata! It's not hard! Just say it! fine! put me on speaker phone! hurry! I'll say it for you! people are around right? I hope they are. People need to know we're making out right now." he said, I sighed before clicking the speaker button and placed the phone on the table before hiding my face in my hands.

"Am I on speaker phone yet Hinata?" he asked impatiently, I sighed again and opened my mouth to stutter out a response, but was beaten to it by Kiba, "Yeah dumb-ass! You're on speaker phone because you're not here and you and your _LOVE_ Sasuke just _needed_ to go overseas with Jiraiya to "grow up and learn"! Like a dumb-ass like you could ever learn!" he teased.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah right, I don't need this crap from you Kiba! Duck-head left the room like five seconds ago after complaining about how I talk on the phone. _tch. _Anyway! I had an important thing to say!" I sunk down into the couch, losing the small amount of hope I had begun to grow that he'd forget why I put him on speaker-phone, "Right this second...or well a couple of seconds ago actually, me and Hinata were phone making out! Yes! It's her birthday gift to me...even though it's her birthday...it's a belated birthday gift to me, which everyone owes me when I get back!." he informed them.

I heard everyone laugh and dropped my head from hands and hid my face with my long hair, frowning in embarrassment.

"Did Hinata faint? I wasn't done talking to her, make her talk! Is she blushing? Hey, Hinata! Are you blushing? Do I make you blush? I think I do. You blush when we make out over the phone." He continued babbling, "Oh, duck-heads back. Sauce-gay, say happy birthday to Hinata and hi to everyone else!" Naruto demanded.

There was a low grunt on the phone, and I could hear Naruto pestering him before Sasuke actually said anything, "Happy birthday...*say her name!*...Hinata....*hey! I said say hi to everyone too!* Hi...*sigh* to everyone...I'm never coming home, take this blond dumbass away. Please. *Don't hang up jerk!* Crap! How long have we been talking? I wonder how much longer my long distant minut—" then we heard the dial tone.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before the girls started giggling and Kiba start elbowing me in the side, "I'm awesome, no?" I sighed, "Oh...so how was the phone make-out? Say...did I hear you say...'_I love you._' hmm?"

Finally the whole phone conversation got to me and everything that he said and that I said repeated itself in my head...then I fainted.

I have to say...despite that, it was the best birthday I've had and the best phone call I've ever had.  
I also had an amazing new picture of Naruto to add to my collection.

Authors Note:

Me: *SIGH*

Readers: *Cricket noise*

Me: What ever you do....please don't run away screaming in terror.

Readers: ....*Run away screaming in terror*

Me: *Sigh* Why does this always happen to me? Why?


End file.
